Bremman Senyan
|Base ID = }} Bremman Senyan is an Imperial warrior and one of the two surviving Knights of the Thorn the Hero of Kvatch will find inside the Cheydinhal Oblivion Gate. Interactions The Wayward Knight The Daedric Invasion has spread far and wide across Cyrodiil. Gates have opened at virtually every major town. Farwil and his Knights of the Thorn have entered the gate outside Cheydinhal. Dialogue The Wayward Knight "It's good to see a friendly face. I feared we'd never see anyone from Cyrodiil again. I know you must have many questions... speak with Farwil and he'll answer them for you." (After speaking with Farwil) "Even if Farwil doesn't say it, we appreciate that you're here." :Farwil "Don't judge Farwil too harshly. Most of what he says is... fabricated. But he's young, and therefore quite brash and inexperienced. All he wants to do is please his father. I've known him since he was a lad, and fighting to defend Cheydinhal is in his heart. I just wish his heart was bigger than his hubris." :Oblivion Gate "I'm sure you wish to hear the real story rather than Farwil's version. Not long after the gate opened, Farwil decided an assault was in order. We charged inside, and promptly met resistance. Three of us were cut down in the first wave. We pressed on, at Farwil's behest. At the base of the citadel, we met a larger second wave of foes. We lost two more in that skirmish, as well as Farwil and I being wounded badly. It was at this point we considered retreat. We found the way back blocked by more daedra. So we were stuck here until rescued by you. It's just like Farwil to leap before he looks. Had we brought a City Watch contingent, we might have taken the sigil stone with minimal losses. Instead, Farwil wanted to prove his point. The City Watch and the Knights of the Thorn are always at odds. They think we don't have what it takes, and Farwil wanted to show them. Perhaps we're all to blame. But that's not important right now. We must complete our journey and get that stone. Please help us." "Let's keep moving." (After closing the Gate) "Ah! Cheydinhal... it's good to see its walls again." :Farwil "Perhaps in the future, Farwil will learn patience and careful planning before dragging us into a situation like that again." :Oblivion Gate "The gate has been closed. Finally, thanks to you, the Knights have a real victory on their hands." "I never want to see one of those gates again." (If Farwil is killed by the Hero) "What's wrong with you? Farwil may have been a pain in the rear, but that was no reason to slay him!" (If Farwil dies in Oblivion) "All this, and now Farwil is dead. Oblivion is truly cursed. Make sure you take his signet ring to bring to the Count. He would want proof." :Farwil "There isn't much more to say. He'll be missed. We'll have to inform the Count... If we get home." "We should continue for Farwil's sake." (After closing the Gate) "Ah! Cheydinhal... it's good to see its walls again." :Farwil "Perhaps in the future, Farwil will learn patience and careful planning before dragging us into a situation like that again." :Oblivion Gate "The gate has been closed. Finally, thanks to you, the Knights have a real victory on their hands." "I never want to see one of those gates again." (After closing the Gate if Farwil died) "Ah! Cheydinhal... it's good to see its walls again." :Farwil "It's a shame Farwil is gone. Although he was boastful and aloof, at least he treated me as an equal. I shall miss him." :Oblivion Gate "The gate has been closed. Finally, thanks to you, the Knights have a real victory on their hands." "I never want to see one of those gates again." (If approached again) "Thank you for getting me out of that cursed place. " "You should hasten to Castle Cheydinhal." Quotes *''"What a horrible turn of events."'' – Inside the Oblivion Gate *''"How good to see you again, fellow knight."'' – After becoming a Knight of the Thorn *''"Good journey to you."'' – After becoming a Knight of the Thorn Appearances * de:Bremman Senyan es:Bremman Senyan ru:Бремман Сеньяр fr:Bremman Sényan Category:Knights of the Thorn